fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
User's/Admin's Updates (2012-2016)
Note from Fan (June 4, 2017): This page will remain here despite of its inactiveness. This is where you can find updates about the wiki. You can also put your personal updates about yourself, goals or your pages. Just put it under your own section. If your section is missing, you can put it yourself. Only admins can edit the "Slush News/Rules" section. Anyone can edit this page. Slush News/Rules (admins only) News July 20, 2014: Please guys, check out this blog: '''SI Wiki Awards' Rules *Cussing (any kind) and spamming are not allowed on the wiki. *Cyber-bullying is also not acceptable here. **That means not to bully Cyber (lol jk) Ultralord159's updates The Real Sthomas' updates Don't call me a copier for this -_- Edits 2012 *JOINED! WOOT! *Made my first buddy (Ultra) *Had my first quiz passed by somebody (Scottick) *Met Gildedguy *Made my first blog comment *Added my first catagory *Created my first catagory *Met ZedEX *Met Austin *Met Binary *Had my first chat *Met Vince *Got angered by Vince *Met Fan *Became an Admin *Met Mart 2013 *Had my first New years with the rest! *Convinced Binary to return *Became a B-Crat *Blocked Blueey123 *Met Cletus *Made my first made-up fighters *Made my first made-up team 2014 *All that stuff *Met my most hated user (Seth) *Quit all wikis never to return... *Just to return... *Vince and Mart become my enemies. *Started with Drew on a secret "project". *Forgave Vince, Mart, and Seth. *Started public work on Battle for Slusherville *Accidently banned Gildedguy in chat thinking he was fake. (Oops) * Started and almost finished Slushy Brawl acceptance. 2015 * Juggling multiple projects. * OMG YESSS FLIPNOTE FOR 3DS!!!!! * Break (Jan 26-31) * Closed down The Combo Builders. * Created StPhillip, the panda! * Uh oh, it's February. I think I'm gonna (ulp! BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAF!!!!!!!!1!!) Sorry Vince. * Considered starting up the BfS series again AND spending less time on here. * Ditched BfS * I am now afraid of Golden Lion Tamarins. Now tell me something embarrassing about yourself. * Joined Club Penguin Fanon and joined forces with Seth to combine BfS and TSS. * Forgot this page even existed Mart456t's updates The Fan of Wiki's updates This is more like an update story like Vince's. :/ And I'm not copycat. I take a look also on my past contributions and put here my major contributions for the wiki. Major Updates Monthly/Yearly (more like log book) 2012 *'August''' **First time joining the wiki (August 19) **First time setting up my profile **First time putting on someone else's message wall (Ultra) **First time editing a Slush article **Became friends with Ultra, Scott, Mart and TRS **First time to chat with the first users of the wiki *'September' **First time celebrating my birthday on the wiki (YAY!) **First time doing a template (Spoiler template) **Became friends with Austinrocks :3 **Done a lot of major/minor edits on the major Slush articles *'October' **First time receiving a message on my wall (Ultra) **First time making a blog **Second time making a LOT of templates for the main page **Makes the first major update on the main page *'November' **Gets more active in the wiki *'December' **First time making my first PlayerMade character: Dragostick **Second time adding my PlayerMade character: Sticktan **Became friends with Vincetick **Began adding categories on some pics **First time having Christmas with the first generation of Slush Invaders Wiki 2013 *'January' **First time celebrating New Year on the wiki **Made Sticksroyer's page **First time uploading a song (Dare you to move by Switchfoot) on the wiki **Became friends with Litochach (idk the speeling XD) **Became friends with Binary **First contacting with Gildedguy on his wall :D *'February' **Made SmaTavish's, Strocker's, The Twick's and SkyHigh's (formely Avastick) page **Made big contributions on The Big Fourstick related articles **Became friends with JKSMG *'March' **Became friends with Simsim40 **Surprise someone discovered Stallan (It was Vince) *'April' **Made contributions on categories **Became friends with Darkfire545 *'May' **Moved Avastick to SkyHigh **Made most of PlayerMade characters **Made a LARGE contribution for The Big Fourstick articles **Learn that Ultra that HAS a YouTube channel **Began uploading Transformers (2007 game) GIFs *'June' **Begins fixing up MediaWiki Pages **Promoted to an admin (being the fourth admin, Ultra's first b-crat and admin, TRS became the second admin but later got promoted into b-crat, Mart got promoted by TRS and gained b-crat and admin rights and promoted me into an admin but not a b-crat) >:/ *'July' **Became friends Dimitri **Sees the wiki falling apart (or so called the Great Depression) **Leaves the wiki temporarily and worked with my own wiki **Wiki's ownership was passed to me *'August' **Still watches over the wiki *'September' **Comes back on the wiki **Celebrates my second birthday on the wiki :D **Mart and I tries to revive the wiki for the first time but it failed :/ **Mart suggested make the wiki to be a Fanon wiki and I quickly accepted the offer **Mart and I removed the comments on the articles for a reason: users might criticized our works **Witness the wiki to grow again because of Slush Invaders:Duel **Became friends with Chakatan and Shaden :3 **Began to upload pictures of my random obsessions *'December' **Uploads GIFs and pics for Slush Invaders Duel **Have a huge argument with Vince (which lasted more than a week) :/ **Made Gold's page **Back to contributing on my TBF articles. **Celebrates Christmas for the second time with the second generation and the survivors of the Great Depression 2014 *'January' **Celebrates New Year for the second time with friends :3 **Became friends with Sethreuben.zafra . :3 *'June' **Friends with StKhen :3 **Became less inactive because of school *'July' **Surprised that Vince and TRS quit at the same day (July 7) D: T_T **Became angry with Seth and give him ONE LAST CHANCE and I will gonna block him for eternity if he ever did that again. I'M SERIOUS, you freaking idiot. **Became friends with Mysterious after that :D **Surprised that Austin is nowhere to be seen and left a note on his talk page: "I hate my life" ***Note that I'm reading his user page and talk page's history (sorry bout that Austin D:) **Uploads a picture of me :3 *'August' **Became inactive for the first two weeks of this month **Banned Stuker real for freakin' vandalizing my user page >:| **Uploads Sergeant Stick's pic :D **Gives StiCarson ONE LAST CHANCE! >:| **Reached 5k edits :3 **Noticed that Vince mistook that the wiki is THREE(?!) years old (Aug 21) **Cleans up the talk page and puts it on an archive *'September' **Became semi-active because of school **Austin's back! Yeah! **Creates another RP story! :D **Greets Binary happy birthday eventhough he wasn't inactive (Sept 16) :( **I made a draft Dragostick's comic issue! :D **MY BDAY! 2nd bday on the wiki! (Sept 26) *'October' **Became inactive for almost two weeks **Broke my freakin' laptop -_-; **Became obsessed to "The Legend of Korra" :D *'November' **Back to business! **Became inactive for 2 days (Nov 4-6) *'December' **Became inactive because of school >3< **Became obsessed with Fullmetal Alchemist:Brotherhood (Dec 5) **Enjoyed the long weekend(?) xD ** BACK!! 12/18/14 ** Currently updating profile... ** Made a major profile update 12/21/14 ** Vacation... (Dec 22-27) ** BACK!!! (Dec 28) 2015 * January **Can't get over The Legend of Korra ending T-T (sea of feels) **Obsessed with Attack on Titan (Jan 15) *'February' **Announced that I'm gonna become semi-active this month... **Officially obsessed with Sword Art Online (Feb 13) :3 **We just had foundation week or something :3 * March **Why Zekken? WHY?! T_T (March 24 and still not get over it) **Graduation Day T_T (March 30) * April **Having a writer's block D: **Fairy Tail! (4/17/15) * May **Back in neutral fandoms lel :3 **Met GoC1 (May 16) **Obsessed with different types of characters hehe :P *Became obsessed with Steven Universe (by third week of May) *'June' **Became freakin' obsessed with a crack ship (Lapidot) **Tracing all the pages of this wiki. ALL OF IT *'July - December' **NEVER KNEW THAT COLLEGE WOULD MAKE ME THAT ''BUSY 2016 *'January to July''' **'Read the previous entry **Oh, July 28 is when me and Bill Cipher (H-208) got together. *'August' **'tba' 'To do list' *Make pics for the rest of TBF *Do my favorites list Scottick's updates October 5, 2014 *Prologue of Avenging Those Who Could Not has been posted. Here we go again... October 18, 2014 *I guess I should start archiving these updates instead of replacing them with the new ones... *Anyways, Chapter 1 of ATWCN - Part 1 has been posted. October 26, 2014 * Chapter 2 of ATWCN - Part 1 has been posted. November 9, 2014 * Chapter 3 of ATWCN - Part 1 has been posted. November 16, 2014 * Chapter 4 of ATWCN - Part 1 has been posted. Have you noticed that these chapters are getting progressively longer? November 30, 2014 * Chapter 5 of ATWCN - Part 1 has been posted. I really wanted to have part 1 end at this chapter, but sadly for both you and me, it looks like we'll have to wait for one more week. December 7, 2014 * Chapter 6 (and the finale) of ATWCN - Part 1 has been posted. Finally, I can start working on Final Wars! December 18, 2014 * Well, better late then never. Chapter 1 of ATWCN - Part 2 has been posted. Like I (probably) said, Final Wars was going to be different, and it is. January 1st, 2015 * Chapter 2 of ATWCN - Part 2 has been posted. I'm starting to notice a pattern with these update rates... January 24th, 2015 * Three weeks. '''''Three weeks. This is what procrastination can do at its worst, people. Anyways, Chapter 3 of ATWCN - Part 2 has been posted. February 13, 2015 * Yikes, this one took almost three weeks, too. But at least it's out. Chapter 4 of ATWCN - Part 2 has been posted. March 4, 2015 * It it finally done. Chapter 5 of ATWCN: Part 2 has been posted. If there was any validation to have written this story, this chapter's the start of it. March 31 - April 1st, 2015 * THE GREAT AND POWERFUL STRIXIE begins her reign upon Scottick's measly pages! ...what do you mean this doesn't count as an actual update?! April 19, 2015 * So...yeah. It's been more than a month, and I'd be surprised if people still cared about ATWCN at this point. But anyways, for those of you left who do care, Chapter 6 of ATWCN: Part 2 has been posted. May 13, 2015 * A couple of polls have been posted on my Slush Invaders Fanon Wiki page. I'll get to moving my stuff on that wiki the same day I get to finishing chapter 7 of ATWCN. And yes, people, it is coming soon. I hope. May 14, 2015 * I hoped right. Chapter 7 of ATWCN: Part 2 has been posted. By know I've noticed how burned out I'm getting just trying to write these chapters, and the thought dawned on me that I might need a vacation. Then again, my procrastination binges have been so great as of recent that they might as well be my vacations between these chapters. June 8, 2015 * IT'S DONE! IT'S DONE! Chapter 8 of AWTCN: Part 2 is done! (It's also here, if you prefer.) Now to...move all my fanon stuff, write up the new characters' articles, and write up Chapter 1 of part 3...a Scottick's work is never done... June 9, 2015 * All my fanon stuff's been moved to the fanon wiki. Additionally, ATWCN will now be updated over there exclusively (it only makes sense). Basically, I'm gonna be way less active over here now. June 20, 2015 * I think I might actually be on the track to getting back to a normal update schedule. Chapter 1 of ATWCN: Part 3 has been posted on the fanon wiki. Speaking of, do you guys think we should have a User's/Admin's Updates page over on the fanon wiki for fanon stuff? Vincetick's updates This part is about Vincetick's Updates in the wiki since he joined 2012 Updates: *First joined the Wiki *First edited an article in the wiki *First got a message from someone in the wiki (Ultralord) *First asked someone in the wiki for help! (Scottick) *First got an advise from someone in the wiki! (TRS) *First met someone who also lives in the same country as me (Fan) *First realized that Sthang was an adopted Slush Fighter (Aw! :o) *First met Glidedguy in the wiki (first time) *(For no apparent reason) First time to accidentally make a mistake in the wiki *First time to meet someone new in the wiki (Mart, DrewStick, Cletus and Darkfire) *Second time to meet someone new in the wiki (Rewind, Stick Awesome, Stick JK, Stick Waqas, etc) *First time to make a PlayerMade article (4 PM Articles in one day! :p) *First time to (somewhat) anger someone in the wiki. (TRS) *First Christmas in the wiki! 2013 Updates! *First New Year in the wiki! *First Valentines in the wiki! (Liked it back then) *First time to make my own (Large) Series (Stickman Universe) *First time to find out someone left/quit the wiki (Binary and ZedEX) *Third time to meet someone new (Chakatan) *First April Fools in the wiki! (Prank Wars) *First time to update my Profile (1st large update of mine) *First time to notice someone edited my articles (DrewStick) *Second time to notices someone edited my articles (Fan) *Second time to realize someone also lives in the same country as me (and Fan) (Chakatan) *Second time to anger someone in the wiki (TRS again) **First time to anger someone, again *First time to realize that Glidedguy never visits the wiki *First time to add a photo in the wiki *First time to use someone's Method as my own and improved it *First time to hear that the wiki is Dead. (Formerly) *First time to join a farewell ceremony in the wiki *First time to join a farewell ceremony with everyone (well not everyone) (TRS, Ultra, Scott, Stick Awesome, Stick Waqas, Stick JK, Stick Sean, Rewind, Darkfire, Binary, Mart, DrewStick and ZedEX) *First time to rebel against someone's...something (The Wiki being Dead) *First time to find out the owner gave the ownership to someone else (Ultra - Fan) *First time to use my traditional and trademark Signature(s) *Second time to find out someone left/quit the wiki (Ultralord) **First time find out they left temporarily (Scott and Ultralord) *Fourth time to meet someone new in the wiki (RandomMinecraftDude444) *First time to realize that someone he quit the wiki before still visits here (Binary) *First to get a Message in my Message Wall/Talk Page! (Austin) *First time to be part of a drawing (by Austin) *Second Christmas in the wiki (Yay!) **First Christmas Party with the guys (almost) in the game (Club Penguin) *First time to disappoint someone (my own POV) 2014 Updates! *Second New Years in the wiki! (Yahoo! :D) **First time to celebrate it with the others (Fan, Ultra, Scott, Mart, Chakatan, Drew, StAlec, RMD, etc.) *First time to announce my own series *First time to be part of a New Years Wiki photo (by RMD, Austin and Mart) * Got mad at Chakatan for being too derpy, silly and wacky. *First time to realize someone was an opposite gender (Fan, a Girl) **First time to realize someone who i thought was a boy was actually a girl (Still Fan) (Still cant forget it) *Fifth time to meet someone new in the wiki (StAlec and GabeStick) *Sixth time to meet someone new in the wiki (Blnoriel and Agelessthief) *Second to Sixth time to receive a message in my Talk Page (Chakatan, Mart, Drew, Fan and Blnoriel) *Second Valentines Day in the wiki (Now i hate it, half of it though) *Second time to update my profile (2nd largest update) *Seventh time to meet someone new in the wiki (Iamaweirdo) *First time to realize someone who i knew before changed to a new account and name (Cletus - Dimitri) *First time to find out someone made their own wiki (Dimitri) *First time to join someone else's wiki from this wiki as well (Chakatan) **First time to put my own series into someone else's wiki (Stick Fighters Wiki by Chakatan) *Second April Fools Day in the wiki (No Prank Wars) *Third time to update my profile (3rd update) * Began to use my own catchphrase (Dont mess with me...) *Seventh to Nineteenth time to receive new messages in my Talk Page (Fan, Chakatan, StAlec, Eric, Blnoriel and others) *First time to compete in a wiki Tourney *Eight time to meet someone new (Stick :-) thisisasmiley) * Began to use my other catchphrase (Dont judge me!) *First to Twentieth time that i was in someone else's photo/drawing! *Ninth time to meet someone new (Trializ) *First time to update this Admin's Updates *First time to update the Top Users * Joined Chakatan's Wiki. *Tenth to Fourteenth time to meet some new users (Seth, MW, SC and Francis) *First time to ever decide to quit the wiki * Joined Dimitri's Wiki. * Began using my new catchphrase (Stuff. Things) *Fifteenth time to meet someone new (JJ) *I have returned to the wiki! :) *Seeing the wiki fall apart, again. :l *Finally told my reasons for 'trying to leave' * Added my own personal article (Which is this: here) * Updated the above with some stuff. things. *Celebrated my 16th Birthday... alone (which I actively like) *Sixteenth to Seventeenth time to meet someone new (GN and Ahsuntry) *Eighteenth time to meet someone new (Mega) *Cant seem to sleep for 2 days straight. So I wasted my time browsing the wiki, A LOT!!! *Doing some emote requests *MegaMan revives my love for the Megaman series. (Thanks, Mega!) *GN starts to diss me and thinks he's 'special' which furthermore reveals my true and dark self *Starting to regain my control over my bad side. * Found about the Wiki TRS and Mart are on. *TRS bans me because I said the "F" word which I don't recall saying at all. *I somehow lost my B-Crat stat and my ChatMod stat (the second one I don't really care) *Started to lose my 'zone' in the wiki. * Found out about Fan's Wiki. * Got mad at StKhen for being too silly and crazy (same crisis with Chakatan before) *Still losing my 'zone'. * Began to use my newer catchphrase (Ayoo!) *Decided to leave the wiki, For good this time. (Deciding) * Began to use my newest catchphrase (Iz meh, Cap'N Vince Sparrow! :3) * Old Vincetick returns (YAY!!) * New (Semi Bad) and Old (Good) Vince are fighting (in my head and dreams, literally) * Updated my "Slush Invaders 3" article after several months. * Updated my Personal article. * Got mad at Drew for making MW post some pics regarding my site's stuff. things. * Scolded MW, took away his Movie pass until next year, Game pass for a week and Viewing for 2 weeks. * Lost my trust and viewpoint on DrewStick. * Lost my trust, friendship and look on StKhen. * Told Fan to add her own personal article as well. * Told Drew about GN's attitude and behavior that I experienced * DrewStick starts to regain my trust and viewpoint by 10%. *Decided to stay in the wiki, again. * Started to host a Christmas Party. * Finally decided to do my new routine when new users arrived. * Updated my Profile. * Updated some other pages, both Canon and Fanon. * Decided not to Enter the 2nd Wiki Tournament, unless they keep the females away. * Had a pretty (cruddy) Christmas Party in the Wiki. 2015 Updates: * KAPPAY MEW YEOW!!! :3 * Updated the Slush Fighters V., yet again. * Decided to post Flash-related pictures/animations. * Got involved in Austin's cast in his Flipnote animated series. * Began to be more active through Chat * Became less active on editing. * Decided to put the responsibility of both the Slush Invaders Wiki and Stick Fighters Wiki into my own hands. (Admin and B-Crat here, Admin only on SFW) * Gave Seth some of the pictures of his fighters on my version of SI * Decided to spoil some of the secret stuff. things about SU and SI * IGN APPROVED!!! * Requested Markiplier to play Slush Invaders: Game. ** I hope he accepts. * Added a different version of Vincetick onto GN's story (first and possibly only time) * ANGER MANAGEMENT MUST SUPPRESS!!! * Unblocked RMD and Skp after they blocked each other. * Hosted a special event which will last until the wiki's anniversary * Revived "2 Romantic Course" due to popular demand (lol) * GET UN MAH MAN-KEYS!!! :3 GET TE MEH-KENS UN MAH MAN-KEYS!!! :P ** YEE DUN KEELD DAT CRAW-LOOR :3 * Unblocked Austin. Article Updates *Updates my Slush Fighters V. article with the addition of StiNeyo, Stlee, etc. *Added my made-up Slush Fighters with their own articles *Made my own FanFict in the wiki, Go here: http://slushinvaders.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:16691 *Updated the "Mass Alert" article. *Updated some of my friend's fighters with their drawing requests. *Finally update my own Slush Fighter after 3 months. *Doing Random Updates around the Wiki * Updated my Soundtracks and Songs * Updated my Fighters since last month. * Updating some of the guys (and gal) articles in case they werent around. *Updating some pages. * Uploading some pics that were private on my series. * Updating the guys with some cool new stuff about SU and SI. * Updated and still Updating my own Personal Page (METAL SLUG FOREVER!!!) * Updated my Profile * Updated my Profile * Added the official Wiki Events and Schedules page * Gonna add the Official Rules and Regulations page soon (with Scotty) * Made the official Music page for the Slush Invaders series. * Gonna update ALL of the canon articles, along Seth, TRS, Drew and Skp. * Updated my Profile in the form of Quotes, in Japanese. * Did a major update in my User Page * "Mio to Yui wa tottemo kawaii desu! Ore wa daisuki!" Drewstick's updates 2013: *Joined Wiki. *Started editing. *Started to make Fan made characters. *Made DrewStick and Stick David. *Made Friends with TRS, TFOW, Chakatan, Austin, Shaden, Mart, and Vincent. *Met GildedGuy. 2014: *Started to add photos like crazy. *Met Seth, Blnoriel, StAlec, JamesLOB, etc. *Made Sterlin, DrakonStick, Mr. Bubby, Slushy Slime, and Lector. *Joined the Stick Fighters Wiki. *Became Admin, B-Crat, RollBack. *Got Facebook. *Set up twitter account for Slush Wiki purposes. *Started to Animate. *Started to make pictures using Macromedia Flash 8. *Created Stick Javier and Justick. *Became a little depressed with TRS and Vincent left for good. *Became a lot more focused on animating and drawing/ *Waiting for new stuff to edit. Really badly :/ *Got really slow internet (July) *Made a vow to stay here as long as possible. *Became the wiki's invisible-ish stickmen (again). *Got my hands on Flash CS3 *Reached more than 600 views on devianart *Started a "secret project" with TRS *Found a new drawing style *Even more animation *starting to get mad at someone *Got to start a youtube channel with Shaden, which is called Retro&Random * FINISHED DOORS 4 ENTRY! *^* * Nearly got pranked by Gildedguy, The acutal StHang, and the REAL real Sthomas * Laughs at the point that Chakatan hates Christmas due to the face that he's a jolly and derpy guy. 2015 * Starting a new leaf * Flash crashed A- :P **Vince and TRS are staying! YA! **Seth unblocked **500th edit **Wow, Vince was pretty Pessimistic... **Well, Try joined! **Had a PRETTY big argue with Khen, and almost broke the friendship. Yes, I was envy, I admit it... *'August' **Almost banned Khen for insulting Seth. **Started making TTLD2 (I agree this isn't part of this wiki, but it is associated with Shaden and Chakatan!) **Well, Khen hates me now! :P **Took "GlideGuy" back into "Gildeguy", which was the right one **Met Metal Stonic (Or I call MS), from the page Black, and stopped to say Hi! **Stuker came along, I became his "master"? (Well, he called me master, which was uhh....ok nvm) **Think I accidently broke my friendship with Seth **A bunch of people want Stuker banned **1000th edit Seth's updates 2014 *Joined the wiki *Became friends with: Vince, SC, Chak, Dew, Fan, Noriel, Shaden, Tri, Francis, Try and Khen. *Finally almost done of Black's movie. *Blocked tuker in Chak's wiki for making a spam page and insulting a user's page. *Has finished the bata version of Stickman Adventure. * Finished Stickman Adventure. * Currently making pixel arts. * Running my own wiki. * Updated my user page. * Alost my B-day (oct 23) *Finished the full game of Stickman Adventure *MADE season 4 in my series *Finished episode 73 YAY! * My computer is almost fixed! * Got a B- lol * Finished episode mic ups (part 1) ---- Metal stonic news!(someone fix this for me thnx!) October 2014 Started news here ... WOOT Trializ's updatesCategory:Users Regular means neutral Bold means bad Italics means good 2014 April * Joined the wiki! * Did some edits and requests here and there May * Retired(?) from editing * Made some friends. (Chak, Fan, Seth, etc.) June * Became friends w/ Vince * Berfdayyy * Befriended DrewStick & Khen July * Little hiatus * nothin that exciting dis month :0 August * 5 day hiatus * Opened up requests! September * e̶w̶ ̶s̶c̶h̶o̶o̶l̶ * Requests are closed for a bit f̶o̶r̶e̶v̶e̶r̶ because of school October * New York Comic-Connnnnn More to be added soon... Ahsuntry's Updates 2014 July *Joined the wiki *Commented on a thread for the first time(REUNION TIME!!) *Made my first article and fanmade stick *Got to 100 edits August *School started after vacations *Made some friends *Got to 250 edits September *Created a stick based on myself (finally) *Someone made a picture for me (Drew) *Met GN October *Got into the top 10 on the achievement board. *Met Mart when he came back for a little while November *Got Banned for the first time by TRS (but it was a mistake) December *Got banned again (I think it was a mistake again) *Was at the wiki for my first christmas here but was banned. *Got in the top 5 on the achievement board. *GN became my worst enemy. 2015 January *Was banned from chat. *Came to chat anyway using my Alt(s). *Got to 3000 edits. *Helped a lot with the tournament February *Was unbanned from chat. *Friends with GN again (Kinda maybe idk :3) March *Became less active. *Back to being active. April *Made my own series (which soon died) *Hiatus because of final exams. *Active again! Goodnumberlessadi's Updates 2014 September * Joined the wiki * Created 2 fighters, got welcomed, etc * Met Ahsuntry * Created TPK * Got edits and made my profile more profile-like October * Got even more edits * Surpassed few people on the achievements board * 6th on the achievements board * Became more active on the wiki November * Made sooo many mooore friends * Created more characters * Got lots of work to do December * Lesser active on the wiki * took a long leave from the wiki * got 'told' to make 3 weaknesses of Mr.White * Made prologue of 'The Slush Pivot Adventures' and could not publish it on the wiki and thus gave up (still counts as first appearance FOR MY CHARACTERS though!) * got banned and missed my first wikian Christmas * not friends with Ahsuntry anymore 2015 January * Off the wiki February * Returned * Friends with ahsuntry (atleast I am) * made Mr.white more acceptable * Created a series, The Amazing World Of Sticks. Created on 12:00, 24th February, 2015 Austin 2013 * animations * pictures * animations * pictures * animations * pictures * pictures 2014 * Youtube Videos * More Games * Sticorebola * 1337 Clan 1987-2015 * illuminati confirmed * illuminati confirmed * illuminati confirmed * illuminati confirmed * illuminati confirmed * illuminati confirmed * illuminati confirmed * illuminati confirmed * illuminati confirmed * illuminati confirmed * illuminati confirmed * illuminati confirmed 1337 * THIS IS SPARTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA To Be Continued Category:Slush Invaders Wiki Category:Misc